MLP one-shot OC
by Xingmao
Summary: Historias de interes poni de realidades alternas y lineas temporales diferentes, basadas en aventuras, romance, erotismo, terror, comedia, misterio, dramas y mas.
1. Chapter 1

La prinsesa y el guardian.

Esta es una historia que ocurrio hace mucho tiempo en una tierra llamada equestria, esta era gobernada por las tres reinas mayores celestia del sol, luna de la noche y mi amore cadenza del amor.

Estas tenian como sus protegidas a seis prinesas menores, una alicornio llamada twilight sparkle la pricesa de la amistad y la magia, una unicorio llamada rarity la princesa de la generosidad, una poni terrestre llamada applejack la princesa de la honestidad, otra poni terrestre llamada pinkie pie la princesa de la alegria y dos pegasos llamadas rainbow dash la princesa de la lealtad y fluttershy la princesa de la amabilidad.

Esta ultima estava comprometida con el hermano mayor de su amiga applejack, un corcel de tierra rojo llamado big macintosh un terrateniente y gran mercader en jefe, dueño de la industria y distribuidoras del negocio de bebidas de manzana, licores, sidras, jugos y otros tantos de sus productos eran tan cotizados por los ponis de todo el reino que incluso se gano el titulo de lord macintosh. Sin embargo su cargo con la realeza y su trabajo como terrateniente le dejaban muy poco tiempo disponible para pasar con su futura esposa y eso es decir mucho, ya que si bien esta conocia a su prometido desde hace ya tiempo jamas habian estado juntos, sin mencionar que la princesa fluttershy era conocida por ser muy timida y asustadiza, y aunque su prometido estubiese con ella se les tenia terminantemente prohibido dormir en la misma cama y habitacion hasta el dia de su boda esto tardaria tres años por las leyes que dictan el compromiso real y apenas habia pasado cuatro meses desde su propuesta, lo que hacia que esta se sintiera muy sola aun big mac no estubiese de viaje.

Un dia que el terrateniente devia volver a viajar tomo una decicion que cambiaria todo lo que se conocia en el reino. Decidio dar a su prometida como regalo de boda anticipado su propio guardaespaldas para que este la custodie y asi no se sienta sola.

La decicion no fue facil pero alfin lo encontro, un joven corcel de tierra que respondia al nombre de dawn walker frontier, un guerrero llegado de unas tierras leganas mas alla del mar llamadas las islas del destino. El corcel era un ejemplo de soldado, leal, valiente, dedicado al dever y con un gran sentido del honor.

Elcdia del viaje llego.

Big mac: "se acerco al trono de su prometida" querida mia como hoy partire te eh de dar un regalo solo para ti, tu propio guarda espaldas. "dice al tiempo que llama a su elegido" el es dawn walker frontier.

Dawn: es un honor conocerle y sera un honor mas grande servirle mi princesa. "dice haciendo una reverencia"

Unas horas despues lord macintosh partio para cerrar un nuevo trato en otra ciudad que queria vender sus productos.

Mientras en el reino la princesa fluttershy dormia tranquila sabiendo que fuera de su alcova un guardia velaba por su seguridad constante.

El tiempo paso y dawn jamas dejaba sola a su princesa excepto cuando esta tenia que bañarse, pero la esperava en la puerta siempre atento a ella. Lord macintosh apenas podia pasar una hora por mes con su prometida para luego regresar a sus viajes pero sabia que ella tenia un guardian que nunca se separava de ella. Pero el destino siempre sabe lo que es mejor para uno aunque aveces no lo parezca.

Habia pasado ya un año y seis meses desde la propuesta de matrimonio y aunque el casco de la pincesa estava destinado a big mac su corazon estava con otro corcel.

Una noche la princesa habia tenido una horrible pesadilla en la que su guardian y su prometido morian peleando por ella, su despertar tan brusco fue seguido por un grito y un llanto que alerto al guardian.

Dawn: "entro de golpe a la habitacion poniendose en pose de pelea, pero al ver al rededor no habia nadie" mi princesa ¿que ocurrio? la oi gritar.

Fluttershy: lo siento, tuve una pesadilla, no quise molestarte.

Dawn: ¿molestarme? no diga eso princesa, prometi protejerla de todo, y aun cuando fuese solo un sueño nunca me arriesgaria, recuerde que usted es mi prioridad, y por usted daria mi vida.

Fluttershy: en ese caso... ¿podrias quedarte aqui hasta que me duerma?

Dawn: con gusto mi princesa. "dice tomando aciento junto a su cama"

Fluttershy: de hecho... queria que... que...

Dawn: ¿si mi princesa?

Fluttershy: que durmieras junto a mi... en esta misma cama.

Esas palabras sonrrojaron al corcel.

Fluttershy: "reacciona al pensar en lo que acava de pedirle a su guardian" disculpame si te hice pensar algo mas.

Dawn lo piensa y luego decide hacer caso a la peticion de la princesa.

Dawn: ¿aqui estoy bien princesa?"dice acostandose junto a ella"

Fluttershy: si... alli estas bien.

Dawn: princesa. ¿me permite hacerle una pregunta?

Fluttershy: ¿cual?

Dawn: ¿realmente esta es la vida que quiere llevar con lord macintosh? ¿que el solo la vea una hora por mes y que luego la deje sola?

Fluttershy: mi prometido esta ocupado, yo entiendo eso.

Dawn: pero... ¿no se siente sola?

Fluttershy: aveces... o mas bien... siempre... aun cuando estoy con el.

Dawn: ¿el sabe como se siente usted? es decir usted lo ama, pero ¿como puede haber amor si nunca se estan cerca ni siquiera emocionalmente? lo he visto las pocas veces que esta aqui, se preocupa mas por sus negocios que por usted, aun cuando intenta entrar en el tema el solo se limita a responder si o no, nisiquiera veo contacto visual entre ustedes o se han dicho palabras romanticas apesar de que pronto se casaran.

Fluttershy: la verdad es que... no se si realmente lo amo.

Dawn: ¿que?

Fluttershy: nuestra boda fue arreglada por mis padres, pensaban que alguien de su alcurnia seria el indicado para ser mi esposo, mas por ser el hermano mayor de una de las seis princesas. Pero... si son sinsera con mis sentimientos... creo que jamas llegue a sentir por el algo mas que una simple afeccion fraternal... ademas... me da miedo cuando llegue el momento.

Dawn: ¿miedo? ¿le teme al compromiso?

Fluttershy: no exactamente..."se comienza a sonrojar" esque... el es muy grande... y me asusta el momento de consumar nuestra union... por el dolor...

Dawn: "cayo en la cuenta y se sonrojo tambien" oh... lo entiendo... pero... ¿y si no se casa con el?

Fluttershy: ¿que?

Dawn: digo... y si quizas se qeda con otro corcel..."se sonrroja todavia mas y toca su casco" uno que siempre estara a su lado.

Fluttershy: pe...pero... eso es imposible...

Dawn: mi princesa... se que solo soy un plebeyo y usted es de la nobleza, pero le prometo que jamas dejare de amarla y que nunca me separare de ti mi princesa."dice sugetando su casco"

Fluttershy: dawn...

Lentamente los ponis se acercaron al rostro del otro terminando la distancia con un apasionado beso, un beso que dio paso a las caricias y finalizando con un acto de union carnal fundiendo sus seres, sentimientos y almas en uno solo. Ninguna parte de sus cuerpos quedo sin explorar por el otro.

En la mañana siguiente los dos amantes despertaron viendo el rostro del otro felices.

Flutershy: buenos dias mi guardian.

Dawn: buenos dias mi princesa.

Fluttershy: ¿que haremos ahora?

Dawn: mantenerlo en secreto.

Asi paso el tiempo, un año para ser precisos, un año en el que la princesa y el guardian se encontraban cada noche en un lugar diferente del castillo para no levantar sospechas mientras disfrutaban de su amor prohibido, hasta una noche en que todo seria diferente.

A seis meses de la boda lord macintosh decidio llegar antes para ver a su prometida y pedirle que aparezca junto a el en una fiesta que suponia levantaria mas la imagen de su empresa por tener la presencia de una princesa, pero al entrar a la alcoba de su prometida vio a esta dormida junto al guardian, cosa que lo indigno.

Big mac: ¿QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUI?

El grito desperto a los ponis.

Big mac: ¿TU? GUARDIAN ¿QUE HACES DURMIENDO JUNTO A MI PROMETIDA?

Dawn: "decide hacerle frente a los hechos" YO LA AMO... ELLA ES LA CHICA MAS GENTIL QUE EH CONOCIDO Y TU NUNCA LA VICITAS NI LE PRESTAS ATENCION... PIENSAS QUE TU NEGOCIO ES MAS IMPORTANTE QUE TUS FUTURAS NUPCIAS CON ELLA, DIME ¿TU SIQUIERA LA AMAS?

Big mac: ¿Y TU? CREES SER DIGNO DE ELLA.

Dawn: no lo se, pero eso no me importa, no me importa si soy un noble o un simple soldado mi amor por ella no morira.

Big mac: ya veo... vallanse...

Dawn: ¿que?

Big mac: escucha, has profanado a una princesa, le has quitado su pureza siendo alguien inferior, si esto se sabe te ejecutaran soldado.

Fluttershy: ¿que? no pueden hacer eso, yo... no lo permitire.

Big mac: no esta en tus cascos, has infringido una ley antigua, tu influencia no contara en su juicio.

Dawn: pero... ¿a donde podemos ir?

Fluttershy: a tu hogar.

Dawn: ¿que?

Fluttershy: alli tendras inmunidad diplomatica, no pueden ejecutarte en tu propia tierra, alli nuestras leyes no aplican.

Dawn: ¿pero y el reino?

Fluttershy: no me importa el reino... me importas tu.

Dawn: bien... hagamoslo.

Con la ayuda del exprometido de la princesa y sus amigas los ponis se fugaron en pidad de la noche, acompañados a un puerto donde un barco los esperava, subidos a bordo se dirigieron rumbo a las islas del destino donde vivirian siempre felices, donde su amor fuese bien recivido.

Un año mas tarde y con la ayuda de las princesas las tres reinas declararon legal el matrimonio entre nobles y proletariados, el consejo no discutio con su autoridad y lo legalizaron.

Con la frente en alto la princesa de la amabilidad regreso a su tierra natal con su ahora esposo dawn frontier el guardian y con una pequeña sorpresa mas, una pequeña potranca hija de estos dos.

Asi por un amor imposible surgio una nueva era en el reino de equestria donde ahora junto al recientemente nombrado principe dawn todo seria paz y tranquilidad.

Big macintosh se caso con una destacada educadora, la profesora cheerilee y comenzo a poner su corazon antes que los negocios.

Esta historia nos demuestra que nosotros formamos nuestros propios destinos, creamos nuestras historias y elejimos lo que nos hace felices y entre estas deciciones siempre llegaremos a cumplir nuestros sueños que superan incluso las espectativas sociales.


	2. Daring do y el cofre de las eras

**Daring do y el cofre de las heras**

Era un dia normal para Daring do, ella se encontraba en la isla de los ayeres, un lugar que se creia perdido. Buscaba un legendario cofre conocido como el cofre de las heras en el cual se creia que se encontraba guardado el amuleto de Heh un talisman que te permite ver el padado, presente y futuro, pero no se encontrava sola, tenia a dos invitados uno muy indeseado el terrible ahuzotl quien tambien deseava poseer el amuleto y otro en el cual no confiava del todo, holy blade un alicornio muy reconocido en la comunida daventurera y el cual fue designado a daring do por dos años para poder completar su doctorado en arqueologia y casi estava por terminar sus estudios, sin envargo ya conociendo la actitud de su mentora ninguno podia entablar una relacion mas alla de lo profecional, lo que no sabian es que eso pronto cambiaria.

Mientras los ponis volavan por la selba esperndo encontrar algun indicio que los lleve al cofre de las heras pero en vez de eso se encontraron con una lluvia de flechas cortecia de los secuases de ahuizotl.

Daring do: RAYOS, es una envoscada.

Holy blade: detras de mi darig "dice creando un escudo magico"

Daring do: rapido, hay que movernos.

Los ponis baten sus alas lo mas rapido que pueden para moverce junto con el campo de fuerza que los protegia de la rafaga de flechas.

Ahuizotl: NO... ESTAN ESCAPANDO, SI LLEGAN AL COFRE ANTES QUE NOSOTROS EL AMULETO SERA SUYO.

Ahuizotl toma una gigantezca roca y la lanza contra los exploradores, estos perdieron estavilidad dentro del campo de fuerza y cayeron en picada estrellandose a unos kilometros de su destino.

Daring do: rayos, ese tipo es una verdadera peste.

Holy blade: bien, entonces ¿que hacemos ahora?

Daring do: no podemos volar, nos volverian a atacar, es mejor seguir a pie.

Los ponis emprendieron el camino en direccion a donde su mapa les decia que estaria la hubicacion al cofre, pero no contavan con el clima de la selva, repentinamente empezo a llover, los ponis se refugiaron en una cueva esperando a que pase el mal tiempo.

Holy blade: ¿crees que es prudente detenernos ahora? ¿que tal si ahuizotl llega antes que nosotros al cofre?

Daring do: no lo creo, sus gatos odian mojarse y el no va a ningun lado sin ellos, estamos en igual de situacion.

Holy blade:"se acerca a daring" sabes, siempre quise aprender arqueologia con tigo, lei todos tus libros y eso me motivo a querer seguir tus pasos.

Daring do: "lo mira" y yo eh escuchado mucho de ti holy blade y de la gran dinastia blade, siempre al servicio del bien, eso es de admirarce.

Holy blade: ¿en serio?

Daring do: si... de hecho... cuando supe que seria la mentora de un blade no sabia que decir... es decir, trabajar con un blade, es un gran honor.

Holy blade: el honor es mio, no solo porque trabajo con la mas grand eaventurera del mundo... sino con la mas hermosa.

Los ponis se miraron ruborizados y poco a poco se fueron acercando cuando un trueno los interrumpio, estos se alejaron del otro desviando la mirada con incomodidad y las mejillas rojas.

La lluvia se comensava a detener.

Daring do: bien es hora de seguir.

Los ponis continuaron su camino hasta llegar a un lugat de lña selva donde solo javia un circulo de piedra rodeado por vegetacion.

Daring do: esto no tiene sentido, deveria estar aqui.

Blade coloca la oreja en el piso y lo golpea.

Holy blade: oye daring, ven y escucha esto.

La yeguahace lo mismo que blade y se percata de que el circulo esta hueco.

Daring do: esta hueco, ¿sera una entrada?

Holy blade: averiguemoslo.

El corcel y la yegua golpean mas fuerte el circulo haciendo que este se desmorone, afortunadamente ambos tienen alas, lentamente bajan para ver un gran puente de roca el cuan estava sobre un acantilado sin fondo, este puente llevaba a un lugar donde se filtrava la luz del sol esta iluminava un cofre dorado.

Daring do: alli esta, el cofre de las heras.

Holy blade: hay que tomarlo.

Ahuizotl: eso es lo que yo iva a desir.

El villano aparecio con sus secuaces y sus felinos salvajes rodeando a los ponis exploradores y amarrandolos para que no pudiesen moverce ni volar.

Daring do: ¿que buscas conseguir con ese amlueto ahuizotl?

Ahuizotl: solo el conosimiento de todo el mundo, sabre lo que me espera en mis futuras busquedas, sabre el pasado de todo sin la necesidad de investigar ahorrandome dias de busqueda, todo estara a mi alcanse . MUAJAJAJAJA.

El villano se acerco al cofre y lentamente lo abrio para ver al tan codiciado amuleto, tomandolo y colocandolo en su cuello.

Ahuizotl: SI...SI... YA PUEDO VERLO TODO... TODO EL PODER DEL TIEMPO ESTA A MI ALCANSE.

Blade: no si puedo evitarlo "el alicornio lanza un hechizo que corto las sogas de ambos, en unos cantos segundos ya se habian hecho cargo de los felinos y los secuaces, ya solo quedava ahuizotl"

Daring do: estas perdido ahuizotl, entrega el amuleto ahora.

Auhizotl: lo siento daring do, pero no veo eso en mi futuro.

Holy blade: ¿tampoco esto? "dice disparando un rayo magico el cual el villano esquiva"

Ahuizotl: no, eso si lo vi venir.

Daring do: es imposible atacarlo mientras tenga ese amuleto en el cuello.

Holy blade: entonces hay que quitarcelo.

Los ponis se lanzaron contra el villano intentando acertar un golpe, pero este siempre preebia sus movimientos.

Ahuizotl: jajajaja, es imposible que logren algo, recuerden que puedo ver el futuro.

Daring do: eso lo veremos.

Los ponis vuelan hacia el techo golpeando una estalactita haciendo que esta caiga.

Ahuizotl: "lo esquiva" JA, ¿que no entienden que puedo ver lo que haran antes de que lo hagan?

Daring do vuela a toda velocidad de forma sorpreciva y le arevata el amuleto del cuello.

Ahuizotl: ¿que? ¿como pudistes hacer eso? no lo vi.

Daring do: el amuleto te muestra el futuro, pero sigue una liena temporal, no puede mostrarte lo que pasara en dos momentos diferentes.

Ahuizotl: esto no aca aqui. "toma una roca y la lanza golpeando a daring dejandola inconciente"

Blade vuela para salbar a daring de su caida al vacio mientras ahuizotl intenta recuperar el amuleto, pero no lo consigue viendo como este se perdia para siempre en las profundidades oscuras de la tierra.

Daring do: "despertava" ¿que ocurrio? ¿ donde esta el amuleto?

Holy blade: fuera de nuestro alcanze, donde deve estar.

Los ponis se alejaron volando del lugar dejando a un enfurecido ahuizotl critando que pronto tendria su venganza contra los aventureros.

En el cielo frente a sol del atardecer los ponis volaban como en una danza.

Daring do: bien, creo que te ganastes tu titulo en arqueologia doctor blade.

Holy blade: "toma a la pegaso por la cintura acercandola a el" y creo que tambien gane otra cosa."dice con una sonrisa"

Daring do: ya lo creo."dIce con los ojos llenos de brillo"

La pegaso se quita su sombrero para cubrir los rostros de ambos que se unian en un profundo beso a la luz del okazo.


	3. Amor nocturno

**Amor nocturno.**

Esta historia comienza en equestria mas especifico en canterlot, en el castillo de celestia donde las dos hermanas tenia una discucion muy acalorada por un tema muy delicado de tratar. EL amor.

Celestia: YA BASTA LUNA, DIJE QUE NO Y ESO SIGNIFICA NO.

Luna: pero no es justo tu nisiquiera lo conoces bien.

Celestia: ¿conocerlo bien? ¿que tengo que conocer de el? es un criminal, buscado en toda equestria y ahora mi hermana menor dise que lo ama, eso no puedo permitirlo, piensa en como te verias si el reino sabe que estas con un criminal de su nivel.

Luna: tu no puedes decirme con quien puedo o no estar, soy una adulta celestia, puedo tomar mis deciciones.

Celestia:"se enfada" YA ES SUFICIENTE LUNA, NO PERMITIRE QUE TE COMPORTES COMO UNA NIÑA, Y TAMPOCO ACEPTARE A ESE CRIMINAL COMO UN PRETENDIENTE PARA TI.

Luna: ash... eres una... uy..."luego de eso se va corriendo a su abitacion cerrardo la puerta con seguro y tirandose en la cama tapandose la cara con una almohada"

Celestia: "se para frente a la puerta de luna y golpea, aun estaba enojada" luna... mas te vale abrir esa puerta jovencita.

Luna: vete."dice furiosa"

Celestia: bien luna, si no vas a salir entonces quedate alli todo lo que quieras, espero que cuando decidas salir recapacites y dejes de actuar como una niña.

Luna:"repite a modo de burla" y dejes de actuar como una niña .

En la noche, luna ya habia subido la luna. Celestia ya estava dormida mientras luna aun estava encerrada en su cuarto, la alicornio llorava con su cara hundida en su almohada cuando una voz se escucho.

¿?: valla, hasta llorando eres linda.

Luna quita la cara de su almohada y ve por su ventana, alli volando estava un kirin blanco, se tratava de jackal sleipnir.

Luna: jackie.

jack: hola lulu.

Este entra a la habitacion, la alicornio besa al kirin en los labios, seguido por un abrazo, terminan el beso pero aun siguen abrazados.

Luna: jackie ¿que haces aqui? mi hermana podria despertar y verte.

Jaxk: ¿ y eso que?

Luna: si te ve te ejecutara, recuerda estas en la lista de los mas buscados de equestria.

Jack: si, si... pero mientras no me vea no me va a pasar nada, ademas... hoy teniamos una cita ¿lo recuerdas? te espere en aquella colina para nuestra noche de campo pero no aparecistes, esta comida se va a desperdiciar."dice mostrando una cesta que sujetava con su cola"

Luna: no puedo ir, mi hermana.

Jack: valla lulu, pareces tensa, "el kirin tumba a la alicornio sobre la cama" deja que tu jackie te quite algo de tencion. " se sube sobre ella y comienza a besar su cuello"

Luna: "gemia al sentir los labnios del kirn en su cuello, pero luego lo separa" no... no podrian vernos.

Jack: oh vamos lulu, ya que faltastes a nuestra almenos pasemos al postre linda.

Vuelve a besar el cuello de luna pero esta ves la alicornio lo sujeta por la nuca acariciandole la cabeza y la espalda.

Luna: "gemia" jackie...

Jack: shhh... no me desconcentres lulu... aunque no lo creas hay una tecnica para que esto se haga bien.

Luna: jackie... yo..."la alicornio usa su magia y los cubre a ambos con sus sabanas.

Tres horas despues ambos yacian agotados y abrazados en la cama cubiertos por las sabanas...

Luna: te amo jackie.

Jack: y yo a ti lulu...

Luna: mejor ya vete, mi hermana despertara y si te ve aqui... bueno ya sabes.

Jackie: "vosteza" que molestia... preferiria seguir aqui y jugar otra ronda con tigo... pero tienes razon..."se levanta y camina la ventana, antes de salir voltea la cabeza y dice" ¿esta noche a la misma hora?

Luna: si... me encantaria.

El kirin sale volando le la habitacion, celestia desperto y levanto el sol, luna salio de su habitacion y con una sonrisa saluda a su hermana.

Luna: buenos dias hermana, que maravillosa mañana tenemos hoy.

Celestia: valla, hoy te ves mejor.

Luna: si, creo que solo necesitava una noche de relajacion para tranquilizarme.

Celestia: me parese perfecto, ya se te ve mas calmada luna.

Luna: lo se, y creo que esta noche sera igual.

En la noche.

Jack: "entra volando por la ventana de luna" ¿lulu? ¿estas aqui?

Luna: hola jackie.

El kirin voltea y ea la princesa luna luciendo un negligee negro con vordados de luna a modo de decoracion.

Jackie: wow... te ves hermosa.

Luna: bueno... ¿vas a hacer algo o solo a admirarme?

El kirin la toma por la cintura y la suelta sobre la cama repitiendo lo de la noche anterior.

Por tres meses las visitas nocturnas se repetian y cada mañana celestia veia a luna muy animada, curiosa por el motivo por el cual su hermana amanecia de tan buen humor decidio einvestigar sobre el metodo que luna usaba para amanecer tan relajada, pero eso tenia que esperar.

Ese dia luna habia ido al medico ya que la ultima semana se habia sentido mareada con mucha hambre y vomitaba durante la mañana luego del desayuno.

Doctora: bien princesa, ya tenemos sus resultados.

Luna: ¿y bien? ¿ya saben lo que tengo?

Doctora: si, solo devo hacerle unas preguntas antes de decirle el diagnostico para saber si no es un error.

Luna: bien.

Doctora: ¿ha estado teniendo muchos mareos y vomitando mas en las mañanas?

Luna: si.

Doctora: ¿ha sentido dolores en las ubres?

Luna: de hecho si.

Doctora: ¿siente o experimenta repentinos cambios de animo?

Luna: bueno... esta mañana un guardia tardo en traerme mi carroaje y le grite unas grocerias terribles... Asi que creo que si.

Doctora: una ultima pregunta, es muy personal pero para determinar el diagnostico tiene que contestarla.

Luna: adelante.

Doctora: ¿ ha tenido usted relaciones carnales recientemente ?

Luna: "se puso roja de la verguenza pero tenia que responder" a... bueno... pues... si...

Doctora: eso es todo, y los resultado estan bien, ya se que tiene.

Luna: ¿en serio? ¿que es?

Doctora: princesa... felicidades, esta embarazada.

Luna: ¿que estoy... embarazada?

La princesa se frota el vientre y comienza a llorar de la felicidad.

En la noche luna caminava de un lado al otro esperando a jackal. Mientras celestia estava detras de la puerta esperando a ver que era lo que su hermana hacia todas las noches espiando por la cerradura.

Tras pasar unas horas celestia casi se duerme, pero algo la desperto, una voz que ella conocia bien y no le agradava, volvio a mirar por la cerradura y vio a jackal sleipnir en el cuarto de su hermana, esta no dudo y entro derrivando la puerta.

Celestia: "furiosa grita" JACKAL POSEIDON SLEIPNIR, ALTO ALLI.

Jackal: ¿que rayos? celestia.

Esta sugeta al kirin con magia por el cuello.

Celestia: finalmente te atrape sleipnir, ahora llamare a la guardia real para preparar tu ejecucion.

Luna: no hermana, espera, yo lo llame aqui.

Celestia: luna cuantas veces te lo tengo que desir, el es un criminal, y nada de lo que digas me hara cambiar de opinion ni tampoco cambiar su sentencia.

Luna: "comienza a llorar" no... no lo hagas... te lo suplico.

Celestia: lo soento hermana, lo hago por ti.

Luna: te lo suplico... en nombre de tu sobrina.

La alicornio blanca y el kirin quedan sorprendidos por las palabras de la princesa de la noche.

Celestia: ¿que dijistes?

Luna: "toma el casco de celestia y lo coloca sobre su vientre" porfavor hermana... tus sobrinas meresen conocer a su padre.

Jack: ¿padre? ¿yo?

Luna: si jackie... vas a ser padre.

Celestia: "ve a su hermana y al kirin, luego procede a liberarlo" jackal poseidon sleipnir, no puedo cambiar las leyes para perdonar tus crimenes, pero en vista de que mi hermana espera un hijo o hija de ti, te permitire una visita al mes para no despertar sospechas de tu precencia en el castillo.

Jack: "lo piensa" si acepto solo vere a mi cria unas doce veces por año... A cambio quiero que no me ejecuten si en algun momento caigo y me atrapan.

Celestia: ya veremos.

Jack: en ese caso... Acepto.

Asi paso el tiempo, once meses despues luna dio a luz a dos potrancas las cuales eran visitadas por su padre cada mes como lo habian prometido.

Todos los contratiempos que la vida nos da se púeden superar con amor.


	4. Enredo amoroso

**Enredo amoroso.**

Era una tarde normal para gunsmith, este se encontrava entrenando con shaira su amiga dragona para un importante torneo al cual habia sido invitado y el cual el habia pasado a las siguientes rondas, estos usaban los terrenos de la casa de red flake la dragona adulta ya que tambien se hospedavan alli.

Guns: "esquivava los golpes de la dragona" eres buena shairi, has mejorado.

Shaira: tu tampoco lo haces mal guns. "desia esqivando los golpes del alicornio"

Guns: pero creo que ya es tiempo de termirar con esto.

Guns tomo a la dragona por su brazo y la avento al suelo, esta sujeto al alicornio por la cola y ambos calleron pero por error guns habia aterrizado sobre el pecho de shaira junto en medio de estos, la dragona se quedo estatica al sentir la cara del corcel entre sus senos, este intento levantarse sujetando los senos de la dragona sin darse cuenta moviendolos apretandolos. Shaira solto un gemido de placer al sentir los cascos de guns en sus pechos este se asusto y volvio a caer entre estos.

Shaira: "abraza a guns apretandolo mas contra su pecho" GUNS...

Guns:"hablaba con la cara entre los pechos de la dragona" shaira... no puedo respirar.

Shaira lo separa.

Guns: "respirava ajitado y pausaba entre palabras" por celestia... shaira... por favor... la proxima... vez... dejame... un espacio... para... respirar.

Shaira: lo siento guns... es solo que me gusta cuando estas tan cerca de mi... tenerte cerca... sentirte cerca... "buevamente se emosiona y abraza al corcel"

Guns: shaira... no respiro... me quedo...sin aire...

Shaira seguia apretando al alicornio el cual ya casi estava azul.

Guns: "pensando" si no hago esto... ella ma hasfixiara... tengo que hacerlo...

Guns mete su casco por debajo del sujetador de shaira y comienza a frotar, la dragona comienza a gemir al sentir los toques del alicornio en sus senos y comienza a relajarse, finalmente lo suelta ya que habia caido en estado de extasis por las frotadas del alicornio"

Guns: "respirando ajitado" diablos... mejor me meto en la casa antes de que recobre el sentido.

En la casa otra de sus amigas dragonas flame flake preparava la cena cuando el alicornio entra y por axidente la choca derramando sobre ambos una jarra de jugo que esta les llevaria a el y shaira.

Guns: lo siento flame ... "el alicornio se quedo mudo al ver que la dragona roja solo traia un delantal blanco y nada debajo de el, estava por completo al natural, la tela mojada se traslucia dejando ver su busto por completo"

Flame flake: "se percata del gesto del poni y le dice con un tono coqueto" ¿que estas mirando guns? mientras se masajea los senos.

Guns: yo... bueno... lo siento. "dice ayudando a la dragona a levantarse"

Flame: ¿a donde ivas con tanta prisa?

Guns: a tomar una ducha, entrenar con shaira me dejo sudado.

Flame: oh si, entrenas para la siguiente ronda del torneo de equestria.

Guns: si y estoy todo transpirado, asi que solo me ire a bañar.

En el baño guns se metio a la ducha mientras el agua de la regadera le caia en la cabeza y el lomo llevandose el sudor y la tierra el corcel escucho como la puerta se abria, alli entro Flame con una toalla cubriendole ebuelta al rededor de su torso.

Guns: flame: ¿que haces?

Flame: me quiero dar una ducha, quede toda pegajosa por el jugo que me derramaste.

Guns: ¿no puedes esperar a que yo salga?

Flame:"se quita la toalla y se mete a la ducha" no... porque te nececito para que me enjabones.

Guns: ¿yo?

Flame: si... tu "le responde con tono jugueton" puedes empezar por mi espalda.

El corcel toma el jabo y comienza a tallarle la espalda a la dragona.

Flame: ahora mas abajo.

Guns: pe... pero... es... tu trasero.

Flame: ¿no te gusta? ¿prefieres que yo te enjaboe a ti? dice tonado el jabon y pasandolo por el cuerpo de guns llegando a su mienbro.

Guns: flame... espera... espera...

Flame: ¿que? ahora si quieres enjaboname.

Guns: claro... pero no te propases de nuevo.

Flame: tu me bas a tocar estando desnuda y mojada, creo que el pervertido aqui eres tu, aunque no me molesta que te toques.

El corcel enjabono a la dragona y luego a el, tras enjuagarse ambos salieron de la ducha con una bata cada uno.

Flame: adios gunsi, esperare nuestro proximo baño juntos.

En la cocina la madre de flame, red flake terminava de cocinar mientras su hia fue a ducharse.

Red flake: hola gusmith.

Guns: hola maestra red flake.

Red flake: guns, ya te eh dicho que no me tienes que llamar asi, solo dime Red flake.

Guns: lo siento.

Red flake: ¿que tal estuvo tu ducha?

Guns: interesante "dice con n jesto de agotamiento y alegria"

Red flake: ¿ no le hiciste nada a mi hija en la ducha no?

Guns: se sienta en la mesa aun llevaba su bata de baño" no, pero bien pude.

Red flake: "deja de cocinar, esta tambien llevaba solo un delantal de cocina blanco que decia deja espacio para el postre. Lentamente se acerca a gunsmith y se sienta junto a el" tienes habre guns.

El estomago del cocel suena.

Guns: si... mucha.

Red flake: ¿que te parese si olvidamos la cena y vamos a mi habitacion por algo mas dulce?

mIentras las dragonas se acercavan a la cocina la dragona adulta se lavanto y cmino a la estufa abriendo el horno agachandose y lebantando su cola dejando ver su trasero y su intimidad para el corcel.

Guns: quedo babeando al ver los flancos de la dragona.

Red flake: "lo nota y le dice" si quieres un poco ven a buscarlo cuando quieras" la dragona saca una tarta de vegetales del horno para guns y una de gemas para ella, su hija y shaira.

Ya era de noche, despues de cenar las dragonas y el poni se fueron a dormir, gunsmith aun traia la bata de baño, estava tan agotado por entrenar todo el dia y la tarde que no se le dio por hacer otra cosa mas que relajarse.

Depronto su puerta se abrio y alli entro red flake.

Guns: red flake, ¿que pasa? "pregunto con sueño"

Red flake: tu me deves un postre ¿lo olvidas? esta tarde.

Guns: bien... pero rapido.

La dragona se acosto en lacama y empeso a besar a l corcel mientras le baria la bata y metia su garra debajo de ella masajeando el miembro de este hasta que se puso erecto.

Red flake: parese que ya estas listo.

Guns: "la voltea dejandola boca abajo" ¿lista?

Red flake: si.

Guns: bien comensemos.

El alicornio la como por los flancos y comenzo a lamer su flor mientras la dragona mordia las sabanas para no gritar de plaser, pero sus gemidos se escucharon y despertaron a las otras dragonas. que al ver por un espasion entre abierto de la puerda vieron al corcel lamiendo la flor de la dragona adulta, esto las exito tanto que comenzaron amasturbarse.

Red flake: gunsmith... casi estoy apunto.

Guns: entonses pasemos a lo bueno o sera un desperdicio. "el corcel se monto sobre la dragona y la penetro en su flor"

Red flake: oh... guns... no pares... sigue... no te detengas.

Guns: ¿porque querria detenerme?

Las dragonas jovenes no resistieron mas, ver al semental en pleno acto era demaciado solo para sus garras, queria provar un poco de lo que disfrutava la dragona adulta, asi que abrieron la puerta de golpe y saltaron a la cama.

Flame y shaira: "gritan" GUNS.

Abrazan al corcel entre las dos separandolo de red flake y poniendolo entre sus senos.

Red flakE: "estava enojada" niñas ¿porque nos separan?, estava gozando tanto.

Flame flake: no es justo que solo tu te diviertas con el mamá.

Shaira: nosotras tambien tenemos nesesidades, y queremos satisfaserlas con el.

Flame : nuestras garras no nos dan lo mismo que un verdadero macho.

Guns: ¿porque siempre termino entre estas dos chicas? "lo dise en dos sentidos"

Red flake: bien... si quieren tenerlo lo haran, nos lo turnaremos, y como no acavo aqui lo usare primero.

Nuevamente retoman la sesion donde se quedaron, ahora la dragona estava sobre el alicornio moviendose salvajemente sobre su miembro.

Red flake: vamos...vamos... dame mas... no pares... hazme sentir joven nuevamente.

Guns: aun eres joven.

Red flake: "se sonroja aunque no se nota por su color rojo natural" que cosas dices... por eso es que te amamos tanto.

La dragona se mueve mas rapido hasta que siente que casi acava.

Red flake: guns... casi... ya voy a acavar.

Guns: si... yo tambien.

Las envestidas continuaron hasta que la dragona llego al orgasmo.

Red flake callo de espaldas en la cama separandose de gunsmith escurriendo liquido por su flor.

Flame: bien creo que es mi turno.

Shaira: no es el mio.

Flame: bien que sea de ambas.

Guns: ¿que?

Las dragonas se pusieron encima del corcel, shaira sobre su cara y flame sobre su miembro.

Flame: "montava al corcel moviendose de arriba a abajo" vamos... vamos guns... hazma lo mismo que le hicistes a mi madre.

Shaira: "sentia la lengua del corcel moviendose dentro de su flor" oh... guns... eres todo un profecional con tu lengua.

Flame: "se movia freneticamente al punto que sus pechos se movian arriba y abajo, ver como los senos de la dragona se movia y danzavan exito tanto al corcel que profundiso las lamidas y ascelero el movimiento de caderas para llegar mas rapido al orgasmo" vamos... no pares... mas... dame mas.

Shaira: sigue lamiendo... disfrutame.

Ambas dragonas disfrutavan del placer que les dava el corcel hasta que ambas alcanzan el orgasmo.

Flame: oh... guns. "esta callo junto a su madre que se estava dando placer viendo a los jovenes divertirce"

Flame: eres una pervertida mamá.

Red flake: somos mas paresidas de lo que crees.

Shaira: ahora me toca a mi gunsi. "la dragona abre sus pierna mientras el corcel coloca su miembro en su flor"

Guns: ¿lista?

Shaira: hazlo de una vez.

ELcorcel no dudo, de un solo golpe se introdujo dentro de la dragona y comenzo a moverse.

Shaira: si... de eso hablava... porfavor sigue... no te detengas.

Guns: ¿porque querria hacerlo? "dice besando el cuello de shaira"

Shaira: guns... besame.

El corcel besa a la dragona en los labios mientras se sigue moviendo, shaira siente como gunsmioth entra y sale de ella, el plaser era tanto que no podia mantenerse conciente, antes de caer devia acavar.

Shaira: guns... mas rapido hazme terminar.

Guns ascelero provocando mas placer a la dragona que en un instante ya habia alcanzado el orgasmo junto con el corcel.

Shaira: eso... fue... grandioso. "dise antes de caer dormida sobre la cama"

Gunsmith vio a la dragona naranja oscuro y a las dos dragonas rojas dormir tan plasidamente que luego de acomodarlas en su cama este se puso en medio de las tres.

Guns: buenas noches. "dice a las dormidas dragonas antes de caer el tambien por el cansancio en un profundo sueño"

Al dia siguiente todo volvio a la rutina, de entrenamientos pero en la noche le esperava mas de lo que vivio con las tres dragonas que ahora seguramente tendran una noticia para el en un futuro cercano.


	5. un problema con un perfume

**Un problema con un perfume.**

Era la noche de la gran gala del galope, nuestros amigos destinianos habia sido invitados y estos habian invitado a sus respectivan novias. Uno por uno cada corcel salia de los provadores de la boutique de rarity para dejar ver que lusian unos elegantes smokings nuevos.

Twilight: valla, se ven elegantes chicos.

Jinshu: "se estirava el cuello del traje" me siento incomodo con esto puesto.

Rarity: oh, no seas tonto, te ves muy bien.

Insight: si, te ves elegante hermano.

Twilight: bien spike nos espera con una carrosa afuera, mejor ya vamonos.

Ultimate: ustedes adelantencen, yo me quedare un rato, tengo algo que hacer.

Las ponis se subieron a la carrosa y emprendieron camino, menos insight y dawn que tenian curiosidad de saber que hacia su amigo pegaso.

En el castillo.

Ultimate saco de una duela del piso un frasco con una sustancia azul.

Dawn e insight se acercaron por detras .

Dawn e insight: ¿que haces ultimate?

El pegaso del susto casi tira la botella.

Ultimate: "tocandose el corazon" ¿que demonios les pasa? casi me da un infarto.

Insight: lo sentimos ultimate, pero ¿que es ese frasco?

Ultimate: mi ultima arma para la seduccion de las chicas, un perfume para hombres que invente, "dice destapandolo y haciendole oler a sus amigos"

Dawn: ummm... huele inceible.

Insight: ¿que es lo que tiene?

Ultimate: tiene pino, menta, roble, y cesped recien cortado, ademas de un ingrediente sereto. Con esta belleza kasidi no se me despegara, hasta querra arrancarme la ropa.

Dawn: eso es un tanto exajerado.

Ultimate: ya lo veremos dawn, "dise hechandoce algo del perfume encima.

Dawn: sabes, me gusta como hueles creo que yo tambien me pondre un poco.

Ultimate: sirbete.

Dawn toma el perfume y se lo hecha por la ropa y la cara.

Insight: yo tambien quiero."el unicornio procede a hacer lo mismo que sus compañeros" un poco mas no hara daño, "se hecha mucho mas"

Ultimate: oye no abuses... yo nescecito mas tambien.

Dawn: olbide hecharme en mi cola.

Asi siguieron hasta que entre los tres vaciaron la botella.

Dawn: bien, estamos elegantes, perfumados y listos para bailar. A canterlot amigos.

Insight y ultimate: SI.

En la gala los ponis bailaban, charlaban y reian, mientras llegavan volando dos pegasos y un unicornio que levitava por un hechizo.

Dawn: "deja su forma de super destiniano" bien aqui estamos, a divertirnos chicos

Ultimate buscava a su novia hasta que la encuentra, kasidi traia puesto un vestido rojo escotado con una flor sosteniendole la cinta del hombro, al verla el pegaso vuela a donde estava ella.

Ultimate: hola lindura, estoy buscando a mi novia pero tambien me gustan los angeles.

Kasidi:"voltea para ver a su novio" ultimate "dice besandolo, pero al sentir el olor del perfume esta lo abraza cada vez mas fuerte"

Ultimate: oye calma nena, se que soy guapo, pero deja algo para el resto de la noche.

La poni afloja sus brazos pero aun asi no lo suelta.

Kasidi: hueles tan bien ulti.

Ultimate: gracias linda.

Mientras con insight.

Insight: hola pinkie.

Pinkie: hola insight "al igual que kasidi esta huele el perfume y se abalanza sobre el unicornio" hueles delicioso, podria comerte ahora mismo.

Insight: gracias mi algodonsito de azu "antes de terminar su frace la poni rosa le dio un beso tan apasionado que paresia fundir su labios "

Dawn habia encontrado a fluttershy charlando con tree hugger y discord.

Dawn: hola dsicord.

Discord: "olfatea el aire" rayos, ¿que es esa horrible peste" su nariz se cae y empieza a buscar el olor como un perro hasta que da con la fuente de este" oh, eres tu dawn, ¿acaso te caistes sobre un zorrillo muerto o algo asi? apestas a basura que dejaron remojandoce en sudor de dragon y luego la pucieron al sol.

Dawn:"se huele" yo no huelo nada.

Discord: no lo soporto, ese olor es nauseavundo "dice haciendo aparecer una mascara anti gas"

Fluttershy: "huele a dawn" yo pienso que hueles muy bien dawn, dice abrazando a su novio.

Dawn: gracias fluttershy.

Tree hugger: si, hueles muy bien "dice abrazando a dawn"

Dawn: emmm... gracias señorita.

Fluttershy. ella es tree hugger.

Dawn: es un gusto.

Tree hugger: no hables, solo deja que tu olor nos de de su energia.

La fiesta continuo normalmente exepto por algo.

Ultimate caminava con kasidi cuando pasaron por la seccion VIP, alli spitfire sintio un olor delisioso aunque soarin solo persivia uno desagradable. El corcel volo para tomar aire fresco, pero la capitana de los wonderbolts volo hacia el pegaso destiniano.

spitfire: hola muñeco, ¿acaso eres tu el que huele tan bien?

Ultimate: siertamente lindura.

spitfire: ummm... sabes, tengo tiempo libre mañana, ¿quieres volar un rato conmigo? y quizas hacerlo en una nube.

Antes de que el pegaso respondiera kasidi grito con furia.

Kasidi:"sugeto a ultimate abrazandolo por el cuello" alejate de el voladora de segunda, es mi hombre, si le tocas una pluma te mato.

spitfire: ¿sabes nena? lo que yo quiero lo consigo, y ahora quiero a tu novio.

Kasidi: pues que el decida.

Ultimate: huy hacerlo sobre una nube... em digo ¿que? claro que te elijo a ti kasidi.

Kasidi: no es suficiente, "se dirije a spitfire" tu, yo, el, en uno de los cuartos del castillo, la que primera logre agotarlo se lo queda por un mes.

Spitfire: hecho.

Fleetfoot: yo tambien quiero partisipar.

Ultimate solo sonreia al saber lo que pronto pasaria entre el su novia y las heroinas de su amiga rainbow dash.

Mientras con insight.

Insight intentava separarse de los labios de su novia pero esta lo sujetava por la cabeza para no separarse, tanto que llamo la atencion de los invitados de la fiesta que se sentian muy incomodos por la pasion de la pareja. El unicornio ya no puede respirar y se teletransporta lejos de los labios de su novia.

Insight: "respira ajitado" pinkie... calmate... no podia respirar.

Pero nuevamente es atrapado por su novia, esta comienza a lamer su cuerno, justo el lugar mas sensible para los unicornios.

Insight: pi... pinkie... no... mi cuerno no. "el corcel no podia evitar sentirse en el cielo por lo que su novia le hacia, pero al ser alguien educado y estar en un lugar publico la separo de el con magia"

Pinkie: "Envuelta por el aura magica de su novio dava patadas para poder liverarse" insight... porfavor no me hagas esto, ven aqui conmigo.

Insight: pinkie ¿que te esta pasando?

En ese instante insight reconoce a las hermanas de su novia marble y limestone.

Insight:" corre hacia ellas con pinkie aun en su campo magico" chicas, gracias a los padres creadores que estan aqui, pinkie se esta comportando extraño y me preocupa.

Las hermanas se ven entre si.

Limeston: ven traela aqui afuera.

El unicornio las sigue hasta un lugar apartado.

Isight: bien ¿ahora que?

De pronto una soga atrapa por el cuello a insight.

Pinkie: "habia atrapado a insight con esa soga" gracias a que applejack me enseño a lazar. "con algo de fuerza se sale del campo magico y prosede a atar a insight a un arbol dejandolo sentado en el piso"

Pinkie: bien insight, vas a conocer lo que las hermanas pie podemos hacer.

Marble: pinkie ve tu primero, yo lo quiero al ultimo.

Limestone: entonces yo voy segunda.

Insight: "se asuta ya que sabia lo que le esperava y grita" HERMANO ¿DONDE ESTAS?

Jinshu: estava dormido por el aburrimiento de esa fiesta tan mediocre.

De regreso con dawn.

Dawn: ammm... chicas ¿les molestaria soltarme?

Fluttershy: no seas malo, dejanos un rato mas.

Tree hugger: si, tienes mucha buena vibra amigo, compartela.

Dawn: pero quiero ir al baño.

Las chicas lo soltaron y el corcel fue a atender su asunto. Cuando salio encontro a rarity parada en la puerta.

Dawn: rarity, ¿que haces aqui?

Rarity: dawn ven alguien tiene problemas.

El corcel no puede decirle que no a algo como eso asi que sigue a la unicornio hasta donde se estacionan las carrosas.

Rarity: ven es aqui adentro, "dise señalando la carrosa donde llegaron sus amigas"

Dawn: "entra pero ve la carrosa vacia" no entiendo ¿cual es el problema?

Rarity:" cierra la puerta" el problema es que no me estas haciendo el amor ahora querido,

Fluttershy y tree hugger: ni a nosotras "dise entrando una por la otra puerta y cerrandola y la otra por el traga luz tambien cerrandolo con llave "

Dawn: chicas es en serio quiero salir.

Rarity: ¿quieres salir? aqui estan las llaves. "Cada una coloca una llave dentro de su vestido" solo elige una llave y desvistenos para tenerla.

Cinco minutos despues la carrosa se estava moviendo de un lado al otro hasta que del techo sale dawn rompiendolo, este traia la ropa rota y marcas de labial por todos lados.

Rarity: dawn, regresa aun no llegamos a la mejor parte.

Dawn: no gracias rarity estoy comprometido.

Fluttershy: si, conmigo, ahora ven aqui .

Dawn: no se que te ocurre pero mejor dejo que se calmen.

El corcel sale corriendo lo mas que puede cuando se encuentra con insight, este tenia la ropa sucia y rota exponiendo su pecho.

Dawn: ¿que te ocurrio?

Insight: no quiero hablar de eso.

De pronto una de las habitaciones de las torres se le rompe una ventana dejando ver a ultimate, este aterriza en frente de sus amigos.

Insight: ¿que te ocurrio ultimate?

Ultimate: kasidi y otras chicas... no puedo con tantas a la vez, bueno en realidad si, pero cuando no puedo respirar.

Dawn: fluttershy y rarity estan igual, junto con una amiga de fluttershy quisieron seducirme.

Insight: "desvia la mirasa rascandoce el brazo" mejor no les digo lo que me paso a mi.

Dawn: ¿que rayos pasa? ¿porque se comportan asi?

Ultimate: oh oh...

Dawn: ¿ como que oh oh ? ¿que significa oh oh ?

Ultimate: creo que la razon por la que estan asi es por el perfume.

Insight: ¿como? solo mezclastes unas plantas.

Ultimate: si, pero tambiel le eche esto "dise mostrando un libro que tenia la reseta de una pocion de amor"

Dawn: ¿QUE? ¿PUSISTES POSION DE AMOR EN UN PERFUME?

Insight: la combinacion de las plantas aromatica con la posion devieron crear un perfume de amor.

Dawn: deve tener un efecto contrario en los hombres, discord me dijo que apestava, pero a fluttershy y tree hugger les gustava.

De pronto cada yegua de la fiesta incluyendo la princesa celestia , luna y las mane seis salieron al patio rodeando a los corceles.

Dawn: este seria un buen momento para CORRER.

Los corceles corren y vuelan lo mas rapido que pueden.

Cada yegua de la fiesta intentava atrapar a los corceles gritando cosas como que querian tener hijos suyos o que deseavan ser sus parejas.

Cuando llegaron a ponyville todo empeoro ahora hasta la alcaldesa queria tener a los corceles para ella.

Los destinianos se refugiaron en la torre del reloj.

Dawn: no quiero que me atrapen, mi corazon es solo de fluttershy, si lo hago con otra, ella me odiara.

Ultimate: vamos estan viendo el vaso medio vacio, es genial tener admiradoras por todos lado.

Insight: ¿admiradoras? "se enfurese" ¿ADMIRADORAS? POR CULPA TUYA Y DE TU ESTUPIDO PERFUME ME VIOLARON MIS CUÑADAS. ¿y si las embaraze? ¿pinkie jamas me lo perdonaria? ¿seria padre y tio al mismo tiempo? ¿COMO ERES PADRE Y TIO AL MISMO TIEMPO?.

Ultimate: tranquilo insight respira "dice daldole una bolsa de papel" oigan ¿y si nos quitamos el perfume?

Dawn: ¿como? estamos rodeados de ponis lujuriosas y no hay un baño aqui.

Ultimate: pero podemos volar.

Derppy: "grita" AQUI ESTAN.

Dawn:"con cara de miedo" ellas tambien.

Los corceles salen volando y levitando de la torre cuando a dawn lo sugeta una cuerda por la cintura, era applejack.

Applejack: "lo baja de un tiron estrellandolo con el suelo" te tengo, ahora vamos a pasar un rato de divercion compañero.

La poni vaquera besa apasionadamente en los labios a dawn, este la separa de el, se quita el lazo y sale volando.

Dawn: ultimate voy a matarte.

Ultimate: hazlo luego, ahora vamos a quitarnos esta porqueria del cuerpo.

Cerca de ellos habia un lago.

Ultimate: vamos alli.

Dawn:"al ver el cuerpo de agua se paraliza" no no no no, yo no entro alli.

Insight: es nuestra unica esperanza dawn.

Dawn: deve haber otra forma.

Ultimate: dawn olvida tu fovia al agua por un momento y metete a bañar.

Dawn: no compares una ducha con un lago, no me metere alli.

Twlight: "aparese" dawn. "comienza a besarlo por todo el rostro.

Detras de insight aparese rainbow dash.

Rinbow: ven a qui tu " atrapa a insight"

Ultimate: chicos hay que meternos corceles se quitan de encima a las ponis.

Dawn: "comienza a temblar" no puedo, no puedo.

Insight y ultimate sugetan a dawn por las patas delanteras y se sumerjen al mismo tiempo. Las ponis regresan a la normalidad sin recuerdo de lo que paso o como llegaron a ponyville.

Mientras del lago salian los tres corceles.

Dawn: "empieza a besar la tierra" tierra, hermosa tierra firme y seca.

Ultimate: uf... que loca aventura amigos.

Dawn: ultimate, por el amor de los grandes padre y madre creadores, no vuelvas a hacer mas de ese condenado perfume.

Insight: si ¿quieres hacernos ese favor?

Ultimate: denlo por hecho.

Insight: ¿saben que es lo que mas me sorprendio de esta noche?

Dawn: ¿que?

Insight: que ni pure, ni zola ni mi hermano se hallan percatado de lo que ocurria.

Los corceles se reian sin parar.

Asi los destinianos del viento fuego y tierra sobrevivieron a la noche mas agotadora de sus vidas


End file.
